Katsuie Shibata
Katsuie Shibata is one of Nobunaga's loyal generals who is historically recognized as one of his lord's closest generals. He famously opposed Hideyoshi's rise to power after Nobunaga's death, a rebellion which caused a rift with the remaining Oda family and retainers. He historically became Oichi's husband to forge a marital alliance with his Oda supporters. After his death, Edo period folklore attributed Katsuie with the name "Devil Shibata" (鬼柴田) in ode of his supposed fearlessness in battle. His first appearances in the Samurai Warriors series were regulated to NPC roles, being a generic in the starting entry and a unique NPC and bodyguard in its sequel. Like Kojirō, he became a playable character with a mixed moveset in the [[Samurai Warriors 2: Empires|series's first Empires title]]. Katsuie gains a new moveset, weapons, and personal story in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. His character's height in the franchise is 166 cm (5'5"). Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll lists him as thirty-fourth place. Role in Games "You wield those axes with true skill, I see." ::―Zhang Liao; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors During his Samurai Warriors 2 and Empires appearance, Katsuie is Nobunaga's rough talking, spear wielding warrior. He appears as one of the guards for the Oda main camp at Anegawa and needs to be defeated to unlock the doors to their camp. Stubbornly, he will not allow anyone to pass even after his defeat. Katsuie also makes a bold charge for the Kingo ward during the Siege of Odani Castle, rushing past any Azai general in the lower part of the map. With Hideyoshi, he is also one of the starting Oda generals at Tedorigawa. However, his all-out assault drags his allies into Kenshin's flood attack and causes several casualties before Nobunaga arrives. Ashamed, he tries to redeem his reputation by taking Kenshin's head. In Mitsuhide's dream stage, he is one of the members of the coalition who oppose Mitsuhide. He can also be obtained as a bodyguard by defeating Oichi on one of the survival floors. In Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, Katsuie continues to faithfully serve in his lord's campaigns and becomes Toshiie's mentor. Both he and Toshiie fight as comrades to defend their lord at Okehazama. Staying by Nobunaga's side and parting ways with his young admirer, Katsuie assists the offensive at Nagashino and Odani Castle. Katsuie is sympathetic to Oichi's plight during the latter conflict and the player may choose to rescue her in a special mission. Following the Azai clan's fall, he participates in the end of the Takeda clan. During an evening drinking session with his lord, Katsuie admits his awareness of Toshiie's diverging interest and future. When an intrigued Nobunaga presses him, Katsuie's answers his lingering desire for Toshiie is to show his protege a true warrior's death. An amused Nobunaga decides to leave Katsuie in guard of Echizen, which hampers the vassal from hurrying to his lord's rescue at Honnōji. Feeling that his era is coming to an end, Katsuie leads a resistance against his former comrade, Hideyoshi. Although Toshiie came rushing to his home to aid him, Katsuie denies his request with strained reluctance. Making a brave stand at Shizugatake, he and Oichi fend off Hideyoshi's army. However, they are unable to match their opponent's reinforcements. Katsuie retreats to his castle and burns his home. He stays within the smoking ruins, leaving the new age to be lead by his "son". Whilst inside, Katsuie toasts to his lord. His dream stage is a "what-if?" scenario of Katsuie saving Nobunaga from Honnōji. The fire has started and Nobunaga's remaining warriors, No and Ranmaru, are heavily surrounded by Mitsuhide's troops. Katsuie must force his way through the enemy and carve out an escape route for Nobunaga. Though he has no personal story within the third title, Katsuie continues to act as a steadfast general within Nobunaga's ranks. He assists the Oda army at Okehazama, Inabayama Castle and Odani Castle throughout various characters' Story Modes. Katsuie is again the main target at Tedorigawa and falls at Shizugatake, challenging his opposition and Hideyoshi's "children" to best him in combat. When Toshiie betrays him, Katsuie harbors no ill will towards the youth. Katsuie's scenario in Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden mentions his past history with Toshiie with a bit more detail. Toshiie performed a reckless stint that had him kicked out of the Oda's service. Abandoned by all others, Katsuie was the only one who didn't turn his back on him. Eternally thankful for Katsuie's kindness when he enters the Oda's service again, he follows Katsuie to Okehazama. Whilst there, the elder remains calm and scolds Hideyoshi and Toshiie when they act with conduct not befitting a warrior. Still at his lord's service, Katsuie joins the front at Inabayama Castle. During these two conflicts, Katsuie keeps a protective eye on Oichi, even though she is enamored by Nagamasa. However, when Nagamasa betrays the Oda family, he sends Oichi back to the Oda. Katsuie is aware of the maiden being heartbroken but, since he is one born to stay true to his duty above all else, feels incapable of comforting her through gentle means. Therefore, he helps pave a path through the Azai troops to join Nagamasa's side during the siege of Odani Castle. Although Katsuie meant well, Hideyoshi takes advantage of the gesture of kindness, aware that Oichi's sudden presence would just cause confusion amongst the Azai forces. Facing Nagamasa in the castle, the lord of Odani refuses reconciliation with his wife and asks Katsuie to take care of her before he dies. With Nagamasa fallen by his hand, Oichi attempts to keep a respectful composure as she congratulates Katsuie. He bluntly tells her to be honest with her feelings before him, as a "demon lacking tears" can bear them for her. Giving in to his offer, Oichi finally breaks down and cries. After the conflict, Katsuie becomes the main commander to deal with the still impending threat of Kenshin's forces marching against Nobunaga at Tedorigawa. Falling victim to Kenshin's tactical water attack, Katsuie is soon reinforced by Nobunaga's forces. Among them is Oichi, who after losing Nagamasa, searches for her new path in life. Though isolated, Katsuie fights his way through the field to protect his lord, comrades, and Oichi from danger. After the water level drops, Nobunaga orders a fire attack to engulf both his enemies and allies. Although other Oda vassals voice their confusion and disillusions, Katsuie remains focused on his duty and drives the Uesugi back. Not too soon afterwards, Nobunaga dies at Honnōji and is avenged by Hideyoshi. As Hideyoshi and Katsuie encounter difficulties accepting one another's ideologies, Hideyoshi attempts peace by initiating a political marriage between Katsuie and Oichi. Even so, the gap of their hostilities is too deep to mend, and Katsuie stubbornly believes that his path is the only one he can take. He doesn't expect his war-bound path to conform well with Hideyoshi's peaceful intentions and can't guarantee his own survival in the new age. Therefore, before their showdown at Shizugatake, Katsuie asks his wife to escape for her safety and opposes Hideyoshi with Toshiie's support. All appears to be going according to plan until Mitsunari convinces Toshiie to join Hideyoshi's dream and defects. When this occurs, Oichi appears to protect Katsuie, stating that she fights to no longer lose anyone else dear to her. Expecting himself to die in a blaze of glory, Katsuie dares Toshiie and Hideyoshi to overpower him for their dreams. What he didn't foresee was them mortally falling by his own hand. Finding his own path of life meaningless in the new age, he sheds tears for their deaths. Oichi comforts him by quoting Hideyoshi's line of several opportunities being available in life, thinking that there must be a philosophy fit for Katsuie. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Katsuie appears with his lord at Tong Gate. In one of the game's dream modes, he teams up with Sun Jian and Cao Ren to rescue Oichi in Jing Province. During their struggle, Sun Jian will suggest to call for reinforcements and she suggests to send a messenger for Nagamasa. Once the messenger safely leaves the field, he arrives and charges to defend the main keep. Katsuie scornfully greets him and his team quells the castle's attackers. Katsuie began as a member of the Oda army in Warriors Orochi 3's original timeline. When their forces are scattered Oichi is held prisoner by Dong Zhuo. To ensure her safety, Katsuie reluctantly serves in the serpent army and guards the gates of Xuchang. When Nagamasa and his party declare their intents to save the hostages, Katsuie blocks their path and demands they prove their will to him in combat. After his defeat, he sees Oichi is safe and volunteers his services to the coalition. He later supports the rescue efforts for Diaochan at Tong Gate and Guan Ping at Jieting. During Ultimate, Katsuie participates in the Oda's clash against the Wei army at Nanjun. During that battle, he rushes to Oichi's side when the latter faces difficulty in defending their main camp. Kessen Katsuie first appears as one of Nobunaga's rouge units in Kessen III. He leads a small civil rebellion against the youth as he felt Nobunaga would never be an adequate leader for the Oda clan. Once he is captured, he spends a night reconsidering the young lord's worth before he joins Nobunaga. He is a rough man who refuses to follow anyone who he thinks is weaker than him. However, he is very loyal once recruited and is a strong unit to have in the front line. Like Hideyoshi, he pines for Oichi but would never admit it aloud. Prior to the game's extra battle, he can be seen walking alongside Oichi in a Christian church. Katsuie will perform better in battle if he is paired with Oichi. He can alternatively become stronger if he is in an army with Kazumasu Takigawa and Narimasa Sassa. Geten no Hana He doesn't make an on-screen appearance in Geten no Hana, but Katsuie is an influential background character mentioned in Nobuyuki and Momoji's personal routes. Six years before the main story, Nobunaga and Nobuyuki's father passed away and the Oda retainers were divided on whether they should support his wild heir. Katsuie and his party of cohorts desired to support Nobuyuki, a youth they thought had the potential to lead the Oda. Katsuie especially was adamant in his loyalties to the younger brother. Yet the veteran changed his mind once he became acquainted with Nobuyuki's personality and deemed him an inadequate clan head. He then chose to follow Nobunaga and blamed Nobuyuki as the reason for his earlier rejection, even leading troops to attack his former lord. Katsuie continues to serve the Oda during the main story, likely absent due to his campaigns in the east. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Still loyal to Nobunaga, Katsuie is a steadfast vassal of the Oda clan in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya. A loud braggart who doesn't question his lord's orders, Katsuie believes he can defeat anyone in battle. After massacring the Ishigami-Honganji rebels and hundreds of innocent people, he attempts to finish the job at Kizugawaguchi. However, he is beaten back by Terumoto's army and reports his failure back at Kyoto. Nobunaga scolds him for coming back empty handed, causing Katsuie to grovel with regret. After Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's deaths, he joins forces with Kazumasu Takigawa, Nobukatsu Oda, and Ieyasu in Mikawa. He desires to not only overthrow the Mōri but to additionally avenge the humiliation he suffered from Kizugawaguchi. He and other Oda remnants try to ambush the Mōri camp during the battle at Nōbi Plain. Once defeated, Katsuie escapes to swear vengeance but doesn't appear again in the game. Character Information Personality In Samurai Warriors 2, Katsuie is a hotheaded warrior who is easily flustered when someone suspects his love for Oichi. He believes that honest actions say more than words and seldom plans in advance. Toshiie, though a generic daimyo at this time, briefly mentions his ties with Katsuie by calling him "Oyaji-dono" in the Japanese script. Katsuie's personality changes to a grim and old-fashioned warrior in his second playable appearance. He has a tighter lip than before and is strongly concerned with the changing times. Thoroughly aware of his status to only serve his lord, Katsuie has long hardened his heart for war and considers himself a demon. His duty to battle is his life and, though he is aware of its faults, he feels he doesn't have the need nor innovation to change it. Katsuie unquestionably follows Nobunaga's orders, which grants him his lord's trust and amusement. Although stubborn to a fault, he is capable of kindness and will stand for those he feels need it. He at first displays his private frustrations through silent actions and acts with a great deal of restraint on his emotions. In his newer appearance, Katsuie is prone to vocalizing his thoughts with assertive clarity. As Toshiie's mentor and idol, Katsuie frequently encourages the boy to leave the nest by shoving him to Hideyoshi's forces. Katsuie feels the path of the "devil" is his alone and doesn't feel it should be enforced onto Toshiie, who has an open mind to see a new age be made a reality. He does appreciate Toshiie's enthusiasm for his dated ways, but he wants the youth to take pride in his own role in life. Though his rugged ways may confuse him, Toshiie ultimately agrees to follow Katsuie's wishes. In their newest appearances, Toshiie's mentor-like ties to Katsuie are slightly downplayed to be admiration and gratitude from the youth. Katsuie is never angry or upset when Toshiie turns against him at Shizugatake in the series, instead insisting the youth to prove his new drive against him in combat. Though he would never openly admit it, he holds romantic affections for Oichi. When she encounters danger, Katsuie often feels obligated to ride to her rescue. Due to his staunch belief in status, however, he tries hard to avoid stating his love for her aloud. Instead, he formally omits any words of his devotion for her to be a duty of sorts to guard her. When the other Oda vassals act apathetic to her losing Nagamasa, Katsuie is the only one who stands for her defense and protests the emotional strain it causes her. Oichi is touched by his concern and protection, even if it sometimes surprises her. In her newer appearance during his story, his genuine kindness is the reason why she is able to find a new conviction for her life after Nagamasa's death. He addresses her by status, calling her Lady Oichi (お市様, Oichi-sama) at all times. His conserved feelings for Oichi is one of the driving causes for his many disagreements with Hideyoshi and Nagamasa. For the monkey, he feels to be too unreliable and untrustworthy to be worthy of her. For the knight, he thinks the youth lacks the confidence to faithfully live up to his declarations of love for the maiden. His begrudging remarks are heavily implied to be fueled by sheer jealousy in his first appearance, but Katsuie's judgment towards the two men aren't as petty in his following appearances. His newest appearance has him instead share a degree of respect towards them, even if they both conflict with his own view on living. They can provide for her in ways he feels he can't. Within the Warriors Orochi series, his Three Kingdoms era rivals are Dian Wei and Pang De. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he's symbolized by the words "savage" (猛) and "divide" (割). Katsuie's titles in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends are "Veteran Warrior", "Loyal Servant", "Devil Shibata", "Man of Principle", "Striker of Fear", "Stoic Legend", and "History's Exemplar". The original name for his fourth spear found in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires is Hinomoto-gō, a spear that is famously mentioned in the Kuroda Bushi. It is one of the Three Great Spears of Japan, an ōmiyari with a blade over one shaku long (approximately over 30.3 cm or over a foot). According to legend, it was passed down from the emperor to the shogun, from the shogun to Nobunaga and then Hideyoshi. It was then given to Masanori. As per the song, the spear was presented as a present to the Kuroda retainer, Tomonobu Mori. Tomonobu was said to have then presented it to his friend and ally from the Korean campaigns, Mototsugu Gotō, as a sign of gratitude. The original spear's presence in Fukuoka is a mythical reason for the Kuroda clan's prominent influences or contributions for the area. Both in English and Japanese, the namesake for Katsuie's second pair of axes is Li Kui's nickname. Li Kui is a character in the Water Margin, a rough and violent man who proudly fought in war with his dual axes. An expert of melee, he actually is a simple-minded fellow in spite of his ferocity and has several comical moments within the story. His third weapon or Normal weapon is literally named "Twin Stars of the Universe". The twin stars are a likely reference to the stars, Vega and Altair. These stars are made famous in the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi, which has its roots from the Chinese folktale, Niulang Zhinu. Orihime weaved beautiful clothes at Amanokawa to please her father, Tentei. When her father realized she desired a lover, he united her with Hikoboshi, a cow herder from the other side of the river. The two lovers instantly fell in love with one another and neglected their responsibilities when together. As punishment, an enraged Tentei forbade the lovers from seeing one another. Seeing his heartbroken daughter, however, he conceded to let the lovers meet once on the seventh day of the seventh month if they remained faithful to their respective crafts. Although the bridge for the river was broken on their promised meeting, a flock of magpies formed a bridge for Orihime to cross. The variants of the weapon found in the third title instead have him wield the "dual blades" (Power) or "ryōgi" (Speed) of the universe. Ryōgi is a term used to describe one of the formations of the heaven and earth -or yin-yang- found within I Ching. Katsuie's fourth weapon and Unique weapon are named after Shugongōshin, which is a Japanese name for the bodhisattva, Vajrapani. Armed with a vajra, the entity is known as a wrathful and muscled guardian of Buddha in Japan. Vajrapani is said to have been the influence for Ni-Oh, twin dharmapalas or devas who guard the left and right entrances to temples. Ni-Oh are said to represent strength as well as the passages of life and death. His fifth weapon is either named after a general thunder god or Yakusa-no-ikazuchi, a frightful and disastrous looking corpse that was formed to pursue Izanagi within Yomi-no-Kuni. According to the Yamato Bumi, it was a grotesque creation filled of pus boiling maggots and grew by continuing to pile corpses on itself. A frightened Izanagi was able to flee from the monstrosity by hiding underneath a giant peach tree. Voice Actors * Edouard Fontaine - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Paul Kannaspuro - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * David Lodge - Warriors Orochi 2, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Doug Stone - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Eiji Takemoto - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Fumihiko Tachiki - Kessen III (Japanese) * Kazuya Nakai - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ Live Action Performer *Jinsei Shinzaki - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Kenta Nitta - as Shibata Kyaatsuie in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes :See also: Katsuie Shibata/Quotes *"Curse you, Nagamasa! Oichi deserves better!" *"Quit your clowning around, Monkey!" *"Always concentrate on the enemy in front of you, that is war!" *"Katsuie, you are strong and skillful... But there are better ways of tackling problems than full-frontal assault..." :"Honest and straightforward is the way of the Shibata! So why don't you take your meddling somewhere else, Mitsuhide!" ::~~Mitsuhide and Katsuie; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Greetings, Lady Nō." :"Hello, Katsuie. Disappointed that I'm not Oichi?" :"Please... cease your jests." :"(laughs) Your face is beet red. So you do have your charms after all." ::~~Katsuie and Nō‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Orochi has been reawakened at Guan Du! Is this the time to be drinking with Nobunaga?" :"They didn't just exchange cups... They also exchanged the will and desire to defeat Orochi. And that will is already beginning to take shape. Look, my lord and Lord Cao Cao have already left to prepare for the coming battles." :"Cao Cao... why must he do such things? Just make sure he does his part..." ::~~''Xiahou Dun and Katsuie; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"It is my duty to prepare a path for our allies. Forgive me, but would you be willing to watch my back?" :"Master Dian Wei, that is very kind of you... However, if anybody is going to cut a path into hell, it should be the one known as the Devil." :"Hah! What are you saying?! Even if we do carry the same weapon, there's no way I'm letting you take the vanguard." ::~~Dian Wei and Katsuie; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hahaha, turning coward, Monkey? If you're scared, you should hide behind some woman's skirts!" :"Is that so? I guess it is so. Lord Shibata can only wish to get so close to a girl!" ::~~Katsuie and Hideyoshi, Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors 2: Empires Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , : : , : :Dashing : : : :R1 + : :R1 + : :Personal Skill : Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , : Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Tosses his right axe forward, then left, then ends with both axes thrown in a cross arm position, all in boomerang fashion. : , , ( ), ( ): Crosses axes together as he lifts both of them up to launch his targets, then as they fall down, he smacks them away with a dual axe strike to the right, then to the left. : , , , ( ), ( ): Leans forward with a stunning headbutt, then does two upward-diagonally single axe swings inward to the right, then left. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Twirls his axes left and right while interchanging with both hands as both axes are attached together dual-ended pole-arm style, and then takes them apart for a finishing dual outward slash, with that attack sending out a cross wave of energy that knocks back. : , , , , : Charges forward with bare hands. If an enemy is within his reach, he grabs them and lifts them over his shoulders. He bends them to snap their back via a lifting back-breaker on his shoulders before throwing them off to the front. The thrown target can crash into any foes in its way. : , , , , , , , : All while stepping forward each time, Katsuie swings inward diagonally-downward with a single axe to the left then right, then to the left with both axes, then one wide swing to the right one-handed, then the next three swings become broad and alternating with both axes, followed by one two-axed left reap. : , : Does a dual outward slash downward. : , : Falls with both axes slammed down in front of him. :Dashing : Dual horizontal slash inwards. : : Katsuie goes on a rampage slamming his axes interchangeably while running forward, causing minor eruptions on each slamming slash. He then poses for the usual shockwave finish. The Level 2 version involves falling boulders with his C2 used before the finish, while the Level 3 makes him perform his C3 chain before the finish. :R1 + : Runs forward enemy. If he connects, he then jumps into the air with them for a forward spinning piledriver, Izuna Drop style. :R1 + : Does a war cry into the sky to power up, and make any of his attacks to cause explosions central of Katsuie himself. :Personal Skill : Absorb: Blocking enemy attacks refills musou gauge. Mounted Moveset : , : Swings axes forward and upward on both sides of his horse to launch enemies. : , , : A downwards dual chopping slash to the left that stuns. : , , , : Tosses both axes forward in circles in front of his horse. : , , , , , , : Slashes interchangeably inward with both axes to his right. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed: :R1: :Triple Attack 1: Hurls both weapons momentarily, causing them to slice at varying angles. :Triple Attack 2: Launches a mid-range gust by swiping weapon fiercely. :Triple Attack 3: Slashes weapons with enough power to generate strong gusts of wind. Samurai Warriors 3 :R1: Same as his R1 + , only the explosions occur upon contact with Katsuie's attacks. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Cross-slams his axes into the ground which makes two paths reach out from the axes. The paths then rise with fire and damage any enemy caught in them. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Charges at the enemy with arms outward, then reaps inward with both of his axes to trigger an explosion. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Sends down two fiery wind tunnels as fast projectiles upon enemies below one after another. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2: Empires, his moveset consists of attacks borrowed from Keiji Maeda, Tadakatsu Honda and Yukimura Sanada. His normal attacks, mounted attacks and musou are borrowed from Keiji. The C1, C2, and C3 are borrowed from Tadakatsu and his C4 from Yukimura. As of Xtreme Legends, much of Katsuie's moveset involves both simple brute force and skillful wielding of his axes, and his attacks tend to be basic and slow. He also throw attacks that can be meant for one-on-one happy blockers, and his attacks all have wide range, making Katsuie a solid powerhouse character with the right equipment, especially with the lightning element. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Katsuie Shibata/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Katsuie uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Frost Axe *Golden Ko *Golden Axes *Devil's Bane *Rock God *Squeaky Hammer (DLC) Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Historical Information Katsuie was born in the Shibata family, a cadet branch of the Shiba clan who descended from the Ashikaga clan, and were the former suzerains of the Oda. He initially supported Nobunaga's younger brother, Oda Nobukatsu, as he his retainer. In 1556, he launched a coup d'état against Nobunaga but after a loss at the Battle of Ino, he withdrew his support and served under Nobunaga. This change of heart, brought on by Nobunaga executing his brother and sparing him, would earn praise from Nobunaga. Katsuie was not present at Anegawa, as he had been besieged at Chokoji Castle by 4000 Rokkakku soldiers. He eventually won via an all-out attack that inspired the Rokkakku to retreat; this, along with a series of brilliant victories, gained him renown as "Oni Shibata". In 1575, after gaining control of Echizen, he gained the castle of Kitanosho Castle (Hokujō) and was commanded to conquer the Hokuriku region. After controlling Kaga and Noto, he began a campaign against Etchu Province in 1581. In 1582, Nobunaga was assassinated at Honnō-ji but in a Siege of Matsukura and facing Uesugi's army, Katsuie was unable to return. In a meeting in Kiyosu to determine the successor to Nobunaga, he supported Oda Nobutaka, the third son, for whom Katsuie had performed the genpuku ritual. He allied with Oda Nobutaka and Takigawa Kazumasu to battle Toyotomi Hideyoshi. However, his domain was sealed off in the winter by snowfalls and this limited his ability. Both of his allies were defeated while Katsuie battled snowfalls and Uesugi. His forces, under the leadership of Sakuma Morimasa, besieged Nakagawa Kiyohide at Shizugatake in a move to turn the tide launching the Shizugatake. Sakuma ignored Shibata's orders to merely test the enemy's defense and was destroyed by Hideyoshi's returning forces. He retreated to Kitanoshō castle but with the army destroyed, Katsuie had no option but to surrender. Katsuie committed seppuku and set the fire to the castle. He implored Oichi to take their daughters and leave, but she decided to follow his death, while letting her daughters escape. Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit preformed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Richard Keigo Quantz from LoveφSummit stood in as the Katsuie for the cast. His name was "Shibata Richard Katsuie". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters